Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Story/The Crossroads of Defeat
The Crossroads of Defeat is the second chapter in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION. Plot Nepgear and her party head to Lastation to obtain information on the Lastation mascot character, they meet Uni who refuses to help after finding out that Nepgear returned and not her sister, Noire. In order to find the location of the mascot character, the Oracle, Jinguji Kei, requires them to find materials for a device they're building. When they do that, they go and ask the mascot character for help. While she intially refuses she gives in when she realizes that just defending isn't enough and seperates a part of power form herself to help Nepgear saved the CPUs. In Lowee they meet Rom and Ram after trying to save Rom who had been held hostage by Underling. This meeting resulted ina fight between the three CPU Candidates. They head to the Basilicom to meet the with Oracle Mina Nishizawa who refuses to give them information regarding the mascot character due to it being on a mission of national importance. Nepgear and party continue their search and eventually learn of its location by spying on Underling around Lowee. When meeting with the mascot character, she also refuses her help due to having to keep the Killachines sealed and also due to a promise she made to Neptune. Underling destroys the mascot character which causes the seal on the Killachines to be lifted. They meet Gust who can repair broken mascot character discs and gather the necessary materials for her to fix it. After doing this they manage to seal the Killachines once again with Rom and Ram's help and even manage to gain the help of the mascot disc due to it having split into to sperate discs. They head to Leanbox via Terraportation through Lastation after finally repairing one of the ships and learn that the Oracle Chika Hakozaki has lifted the ban on supporting Arfoire. They investigate the matter and learn that Underling has been pretending to be Chika while the real one was held hostage somewhere. They follow Underling all the way to the captured Chika who they take back to the Basilicom. Chika explains that ASIC has taken their mascot character hostage and so they all head back to where Chika was held hostage initially to reclaim it. With 5pb.'s assistance they are able to defeat Underling and Pirachu and report back to Chika. Chika allows them to have the Mascot character as long as they save Vert. Nepgear and the other candidates help Leanbox take shares from ASIC by preforming at 5pb.'s concert. Once the concert is over, they all go their separate ways then 5pb. joins them on their journey to save the CPUs. New Characters New Quests Main article: Quest/mk2 Level E Level D Level C Level B Level A *Anti-Social Roar New Coliseum Battles :Main article: Colosseum/mk2 None Areas Explored Chirper Events Available Main Article: Chirper events Lowee *Gustx2 **Affection Increase, PP Gust's Panacea **PP Heal All Lastation *Nisa **PP Hero Drink Key Items Acquired CGs Viewed Attack of the Dogooey's!!.png Concert Time!.png Category:Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Chapters